


That's a Stupid Question

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Feels, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, light mention of mary morstan, okay kinda johnlock like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never got to ask Sherlock not to leave.<br/>Sherlock doesn't get to ask John not to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Stupid Question

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble does not go with the other fics in here. So please don't be confused when I have another fic where they're suddenly back together! This is just an AU, I suppose!  
> Thank you, enjoy. :)

Sherlock glanced around the flat and felt a feeling of emptiness. John had never kept much in their flat but he had kept just enough that he noticed the difference. The laptop was gone, John’s phone charger, John’s books, and John. John was gone. John had walked out of the flat just seconds ago, left to go to Mary’s. Sherlock clenched his hands at his side as he stood next to the still open door of 221b. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe after being gone for three years and coming back out of nowhere, maybe he did deserve this. He’d been back for almost two years now, John had repeatedly told him that he had forgiven him for what he’d done and he realized why he did it. Sherlock glanced down the stairs at hearing footsteps and saw John. His brows furrowed and then unfurrowed, he had forgotten a suitcase upstairs.

“You forgot a suitcase.”

John nodded. “Yeah, thought the load felt light.” He smiled a small smile and stood in front of Sherlock.

They just stood there, neither moving or saying anything for a few seconds.

John spoke first. “You sure you’ll be okay by yourself?”

“That’s a stupid question.”

John looked up at Sherlock. “I don’t know which way you’re going with that statement. Should I assume you’ll be okay? Or should I assume you won’t be?”

Sherlock swallowed and looked to his right at nothing in particular. 

John frowned. “Hey,” reaching out a hand he lightly touched Sherlock’s arm. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other anymore. It’s not like I still won’t help you with your cases. I’ll still write crappy blog posts about our cases.”

Sherlock snorted and looked back at John as John squeezed his arm before letting it fall. “You’ll be okay then?”

Sherlock nodded. John did a quick nod then went upstairs to retrieve his suitcase and headed back down.

“See you around?”

Sherlock nodded again and watched as John headed down the stairs, suitcase in hand. He was leaving him. John was leaving Sherlock, leaving him alone in their flat, their living area, their home. It isn’t Sherlock’s flat, it’s Sherlock and John’s flat, no, it’s Sherlock and John’s home.

“John.” Sherlock stumbled down the stairs as John had reached the front door to leave once again. “John, John. Don’t leave me. I can’t stay here alone. Who will feed me? Who will yell at me for playing violin music at three in the morning? Who will bring me tea? Who will run errands for me to get milk? Who will get information for me from the yard on command and bring it right back? Who will go to the morgue and bring me back pieces off of bodies? You cannot leave me John because my life revolves around you and I need you. I will always need you, John. Please, you cannot leave me.”

John stared at Sherlock and let go of his suitcase. “Sherlock,”

“John. Please,” Sherlock closed his eyes and reopened them. “You cannot leave me. I went three years without you and you went three years without me. Three years we went without one another. Do not leave me and make us go longer apart. John, I love you. I love you. I love you.” Sherlock put his hands on his face and swept them back through his hair. “I love you.”

John wrapped his hand back around the handle on his suitcase. “I don’t think you know what you’re saying right now, Sherlock.”

“I know _exactly_ what I’m saying.”

“You can’t ask me to not leave you, Sherlock. You left me three years ago and I never got a chance to ask you not to leave me. This isn’t fair. This whole situation isn't fair, you can't do this to me.” 

John reached for the door and opened it. The brightness of the sun fled in. “Goodbye, Sherlock.” John closed the door after himself and let the darkness flood back around Sherlock.


End file.
